<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Isabel Saw by the_many_splendored</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740476">What Isabel Saw</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_many_splendored/pseuds/the_many_splendored'>the_many_splendored</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WandaVision (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Buying a HOUSE, Creation of the Westview Anomaly, Episode 8 Spoilers, F/M, Isabel is a Realtor, Isabel was Blipped, Isabel's POV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:19:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_many_splendored/pseuds/the_many_splendored</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabel Matsueida was Westview's main real estate agent before the Snap, and after her return, she wonders whatever happened to that nice young "robot" man who was going to build a house for his fiancee.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wanda Maximoff/Vision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Isabel Saw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw a joking post going around tumblr imagining a random Westview resident seeing Wanda around town just before the creation of the Anomaly and thinking, "Wait, that's that robot guy's girlfriend, what was her name again?". If anyone can find the link, I'll post it here. Anyway, I didn't think the average Westviewian would have known about a sale - however, maybe a real estate agent would remember one of her more interesting sales.</p>
<p>I've used Holly Proctor as "Dottie's" name - the MCU wiki lists Proctor as the last name for her and her husband before they become the Joneses, but Dottie's real name wasn't given at this time. Maybe next week!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fall 2017</p>
<p>Isabel Matsueida prides herself on her professionalism as a realtor, and to her credit, she only does one double take when a clearly artificial man comes walking into her office. However, she’s not fully at ease until the gentleman starts explaining who he is. She tries to stay aware of the news, and when Vision properly introduces himself, she figures there’s nothing to fear. It helps that as they start talking through the home-buying process, Vision is willing to indulge her curiosity.</p>
<p>“Why Westview?” she asks. “I mean, I love this town, but I’m biased and we’re a bit remote – it’s still a solid two hour drive to New York from here. You don’t want to live in a bigger city?”</p>
<p>As he’s reading over the listings, Vision responds, “I’m not one to have a particular preference on size of hometown – but my fiancée has said she’s more than done with city living for a while.”</p>
<p>When he mentions a fiancée, Isabel’s eyes light up. “Oh! I didn’t hear you were seeing anyone? Have I heard of her? The tabloids are always speculating, you know.”</p>
<p>Vision smiles. “I suppose they would. I can’t tell you her name for now, but I have a picture if you’d like to see it.” Reaching into his wallet, he pulls out a small photo, showing him in a blond human form with his arm around an attractive young woman with reddish-brown hair and intense eyes. The two of them are beaming, and Isabel can’t help but smile as well.</p>
<p>“You make a beautiful couple. And for what it’s worth, I’m glad you two are working out now what to do about a marital home. I see too many young couples who are so caught up in wedding preparation that they don’t start looking for a home until after the ceremony – and at that point, it’s much more of a hassle.”</p>
<p>The synthezoid shrugs. “Well, she’s not in a position to return to the States for some time, so I figured it was better to do my research now. In fact…” He points to one listing in particular. “Is there a chance we could visit this lot? I see it’s unoccupied, but we’d be willing to get the permits to construct for ourselves.”</p>
<p>He’s been seated across the desk from Isabel, and she gets up from her chair to stand next to him and see what he’s looking at. “Oh, the B lot on Sherwood? Yes, that should be fine – and it’s a nice section of town, too. Once there’s a house there, it’ll be listed as number 2800, which is certainly easy to remember. We can go right now if you like.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>November 2023</p>
<p>In the few weeks since coming back from the Blip, Isabel has been trying to carry on as best she can. Holly Proctor kept the real estate firm running in her absence, and Westview, though having taken a financial hit, seems to be recovering now that the town residents have returned. There haven’t been as many house sales, but lot improvements are up, and there are some commercial slots that have helped to keep the firm afloat.</p>
<p>The news has been chaotic, to say the least. Word of the Avengers’ success has spread far and wide, but hidden among the celebration is a bulletin that breaks Isabel’s heart. In the mission to save the lost, apparently Vision was one of the Avengers who was killed, along with Natasha Romanoff. To this day, Vision was one of Isabel’s best clients, and knowing now that lot B is likely to stay vacant, Isabel is a bit sentimental. Yes, Vision’s fiancée is legal co-owner of the property, but why would the poor girl move into Westview now when the one she loves won’t be there with her? Surely Wanda Maximoff (Vision told Isabel her name when they finished the deed transfer, but swore her to secrecy) would want a completely new life, somewhere that doesn’t have history. That’s what Isabel would want for herself anyway.</p>
<p>As such, Isabel is caught way off guard when she’s out in town for her lunch one day and sees a young red-haired woman driving down Main Street in a new Buick – and she realizes it’s Wanda! The photo Vision showed her all those years ago springs to her mind, and while Wanda is still as lovely as ever, in those few seconds, Isabel can see that Wanda looks…more sunken than she did before. The car drives off, and Isabel realizes she’s going over to Lot B on Sherwood. “Wish she had told us she was coming,” Isabel thinks to herself. “I would have sent someone to cut the grass at least.” She’s still pondering whether or not she should go over to the lot and say “Hello” when the surge of red magic overtakes the town about ten minutes later.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>